BitterSweet
by LeaderOfDarkness
Summary: The secret is found out, to find out how which is very obvious you'll have to read. 2 of 7 in my OuranLove series thing. Didn't like the first one? Don't read this one, then.


_Ooo~ First damned series thing~ Who cares. This is 2 of 7 in my OuranLove chain thingy. As usual, I dont own OHSHC. I only own me, my OCs, the plot, and the story ideas. _

**~waffles~**

BitterSweet

Last time, in this random connection of little one-shot stuff, we left off on this evil genious girl. And now, to what this shit is about, and it _all_ happens because of a 'sweet little a- you know what? Either think of what I was going to say about the girl, press backspace or back in the top left corner, or continue reading this be-damned story-thing.

"Hi Psy-chan~ How are you today~?" Honey said in his normal, cheery voice, stuffing his face with cake.

"Happy as always, Honey-kun!" This girl, Psyna, said back, just as cheerily. "What about you~?"

"The same!" They both started giggling, and the weird... fangirl-thingies started 'kyaa~'-ing. How annoying...

"Would you like some cake, Psy-chan?" The loli-shota inquired. The female that was as old as him, but from her mom wanting to keep a cute little girl, was slightly shorter than him, nodding enthusiastically. Honey giggled more while passing her a piece of chocolate cake.

"Hey, Honey-kun, have you _ever_ wanted to know how cake was first discovered?" The devious girl asked. (A/N: I'm leaving the fangirl-thingies speech out for right now -.-' they annoy me greatly.)

"I've never thought about it!" Said boy replied, giggling.

"I don't know how it was discovered, but I would love to know~" Psyna explained further, giggling with the host.

They both got into a deep conversation about cake, different flavors of cake, what goes best with it, and all of that cake-y stuff.

You know, this conversation bores me. Let's see what happens after the club at a cafe, shall we?

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

At the cafe, called... er... whatever you want it to be named, Honey, Psyna, and Mori were sitting at a table. Obviously. Honey had gotten cake and tea (obvious), Psyna got some kinda sweet and tea (obvious), and Mori just stayed there, to protect them. While thinking of someone else, buuut... that will be mentioned in one of the other shots.

"Heyyy, Honey-kun, Mori-kun~ I got some interesting information about Kyoya~ You wanna know what it is~?" Psyna asked. Earlier, she had already told Kyoya she knew, and he told her not to tell. She agreed, only if he agreed to hurt Skai. He litterally said, and I quote, "I would never hurt her. Go ahead, tell the club, I don't care anymore. Let them find out. Skai'd understand..." unquote. Ain't that sweet?

"Wha~? How'd you get information on Kyo-chan? And how interesting is it~?" Honey inquired, while Mori just looked ever-so-slightly interested.

"Did you two know Kyoya had a girlfriend?" Psyna asked, giving an 'innocent' grin.

"What?" This time, both Honey _and _Mori asked, shocked.

"Who is it? Is it Renge-chan?" Honey asked, clearly confused by the whole thing, more over shocked.

"Nope~ It's Skai~" Psyna said, the grin still on her face.

"Really?" Honey asked.

"Yuh-huh!" The girl exclaimed, holding her camera out to the to 3rd years. They took the camera and looked at the photo being displayed; y'know, the one took last shot? The one with Kyoya and Skai kissing? Yeah, that one.

"Wow... I can't believe it!" Honey said. He really didn't believe it, either. "Can I send this to the rest of the club?"

"Sure~" _It's all going according to plan..._

A few seconds later, the whole Club knew, and Tamaki was calling Kyoya to make sure it was true. Kyoya said it was, and the whole club (they were having a 5 way call, seeing as Hikaru and Kaoru were with eachother, Then Honey and Mori, then Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya... 5 way call ^^) were truely shocked. A certain psychotic person was gonna get pi-issed...

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Hey Psy-chan, why'd you tell us that anyways?" Honey asked his crush.

"I just wanted to see if you two knew. Plus, Kyoya said I could."

Honey knew better. It was either Kyoya himself was threatened, or Skai was. But he didn't say anything, just turned to Psyna.

"Yes?" Said girl turned to look at him as well.

"You wanna know a secret~?" Honey asked, a grin plastered on his face. He already had a plan to tell coughsh-howcough his crush that he liked her.

"Sure~" Psyna replied.

Honey leaned forward, and instead of whispering in her ear, he kissed her.

Psyna froze up slightly, but after a second kissed back.

After a few seconds, they both pulled back, smiles on their faces.

There was a childish giggle, then a "I love you~" from our small Host Club member. The devious female of his affection replied the same, and Honey took Psyna to her house, then returned home. Oh yeah, and if you are wondering where the other host went... You'll have to find out next time :3.

**~waffles~**

_Done. Took me a bit of yesterday, falling asleep after watching a certain series after a couple of hours, then a bit after 4 pm to get this done, while listening to Nightmare :D. I really need help, don't I? ^^'' Anyways, yea... I have no idea how I come up with this stuff :DD but I do~~ Rate? Review? Read again? XDD That would be weird. I guess. But it would be nice. I guess? But seriously, rate and review?_


End file.
